Is It Love Newtmas fanfic
by Abbsta0410
Summary: Newt's POV: "We don't have much time" Jorge says when we reach him and he opens a window. "How are we gonna get down there?" Minho asks "Like this" Jorge says and glides out the window on a zip line thing and we watch him go. "Right, who's next?" Brenda asks. Thomas then pushes Aris forward and one by one, we disappear down the zip line.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Newt's POV:

Water pours over my head as I stand in the showers. Myself and the other Gladers had finally escaped from the maze after 3 years, thanks to Tommy. I don't know what we all would have down without him. Probably have been over run by Gally or still just have been stuck in that shucking maze. Over the past few days though, ever since Thomas had come to the maze, I had started to feel different, especially when I was around him but, I don't know what it was. When ever he'd smile, I'd get butterflies in my stomach and whenever he sat next to me, I'd get all fidgety. Whenever I stuffed up when I was around him, I would feel extremely embarrassed. Why was I feeling this way? What were these feelings? I wish Alby were here, he knows everything, well, knew everything. I sigh and turn off the taps and dry myself off and then put some fresh clothes on and head back to the dorm. I walk in and see Thomas talking with Frypan and when he sees me, he smiles and I feel heat running to my cheeks. What the heck is wrong with you Newt? I simply smile back and go to the bunk I had claimed which was across from Thomas' and sit down on it.

"You alright Newt?" Minho asks me as he sits beside me.

"What? Yeah I'm fine"

He then gives me a look.

"What?" I ask

"Somethings troubling you, I can tell by the look in your eyes and how quickly you answered"

I then groan and flop on to the bed, facing the ceiling.

"I don't even know myself Minho. I really don't"

"Describe and maybe I could help"

"I don't know..."

"Newt, you can trust me. We've known each other for who knows how long"

"Alright but can we talk privately?"

"Yeah sure" he says and we go outside.

"What's bothering you?"

"Ever since Thomas arrived at the Glade, I've felt, different" I say, unsure of what Minho would think of me.

"In what way?"

"I don't know... He just always gets to me"

"In an annoying way?"

"No, whenever he smiles or laughs. Stuff like that"

Minho then had a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"You like him"

"Of course I do, he's my friend"

"No Newt, more than that. Your gay, you like guys rather than girls" Minho says and my reaction was confusion.

"What? How can I like Thomas more than a friend? That's just weird and not normal. I'm meant to be second in bloody command, not falling in love with one of my best friends!"

"Newt calm down mate, it's ok. It's perfectly normal and plus, you've been around just guys for three years now. I don't know how the gay stuff works but, you like him and you gotta face it"

I then slide down the wall and cover my face with my hands.

"This is insane"

"You'll get used to it shank. Come on. Try not to worry but one thing. You two would be cute together" he says and I hit him.

"Seriously Minho?"

"What I'm serious" he laughs

"Shut up"


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas' POV:

I lie in bed that night and turn over Chuck's little wooden sculpture in my hands. A tear rolls down my face at the memory of him being killed by Gally. All the friends we lost in that bloody glade. All because of Wicked. Chuck was only a kid. So cheerful and always looking on the bright side. He was the first friend I ever had. I was his first ever friend. He barely got to have a proper life. I then hear the shuffling of feet as someone gets out of bed. I roll over, facing the other bunks and I see Newt walking over to a sink we have in the room and he looks at himself in the mirror and leans in the edge of the sink. I decide to get up and go over to him, to make sure he was ok. It wasn't like I was gonna get any sleep anyway.

"Can't sleep?" I ask, standing behind and he bolts round and then relaxes when he sees its me.

"Oh hey Tommy, no. I don't know why" he says and turns back to the sink. I then out my hand on his shoulder and he tenses at my touch and looks at my hand and then up at my face. I take my hand off of his shoulder and his face slightly drops. That was slightly odd.

"It's a different environment Newt, that could be why" I say

"Maybe, a lot has happened hasn't it. Our friends, Alby. They're all gone"

"That's what's keeping me awake as well" I say and look at Chuck's sculpture in my hand.

"I don't know what to do Thomas, I can't be a leader. I don't even know what the heck to do out here" he says stressed.

"Newt look at me" I say and he does "your not alone, we'll always follow you"

"They follow you more, they trust you"

"They trust you as well"

"I feel like I failed. Gally took control. How is that being a good second in command?"

"Forget about him, he's not worth worrying about Newt. Your a great leader and, the guys probably wouldn't have been kept sane if it weren't for you and Alby in that glade for three years"

Newt then smiles slightly.

"We better get some sleep" I say even though I knew I wouldn't get a peep.

"Yeah, thanks Tommy" he says and we head back to our bunks and I just lie down and stare at the ceiling.

Newt's POV:

I couldn't tell him the other reason why I was awake. That would scare him off. Thomas did not feel the same way I did towards him. I could tell. I tensed at his touch and he backed off. Damn it Newt! I tried to have as little eye contact as possible but when he made me look at him... Why is he so cute? His eyes glistened from the only source of light in the room. I had to hold back kissing him. I hate having a crush on Thomas. Not because I don't like him, I love him to bits, he's kept me going with life ever since he came to the maze. Kept me sane. It just felt wrong having these feelings towards someone you've only known for three days. Three days and that's it. Unless, we liked each other before the maze? I don't know. I try to go back to sleep but, the thoughts just kept running through my head. I just don't know anymore.


	3. 3

Newt's POV:

The gang and I sit at the table, eating breakfast when Thomas comes along looking stressed.

"Thomas what's wrong?" Winston asks

"It's Teresa, I can't find her anywhere" he says pulling at his hair.

"I'm sure wherever she is, she's fine. She can protect herself" I say giving him some hope.

"I don't know..."

"Thomas, it's not like these guys, if they have her, are gonna do anything bad. They saved us remember" Frypan said

"I guess I just, agh. I don't know. Something seems odd"

"Here we go again" Minho says rolling his eyes and Thomas glares at him. "I just mean you need to stop worrying that little head of yours. You acting like more like Newt every single day"

"You know I'm here Minho" I say, cocking my eyebrow.

"I can't say anything right can I?" He questions rolling his own eyes

"No, you can't" I say

"What he's trying to say is, Thomas stop stressing, your stressing as much as Newt would stress in the glade before you came up, it won't do you any good. It didn't..." Winston started but I kicked him in the leg to shut him up.

"It won't do you any good" Winston says cringing and glaring at me and Thomas gives me an odd look.

"What we're you going to say before Newt decided to kick you?" Thomas asks now intrigued.

"It doesn't matter, does it Winton?" I question

"No..."

"That's what I thought" I say and leave the table and walk down one of the halls and lean against the wall and bang my head three times. I close my eyes for a minute and me jumping off one of the walls replays in my mind. I rub my ankle as it begins to hurt. He can't know how much of a coward I really am. He can't know. I then walk back to the dorm. I couldn't go back to the table. I needed to be alone.

Thomas' POV:

"What was that about?" I ask as I watch Newt leave the table.

"Not for us to say. Winston you shouldn't of started" Frypan said

"I wasn't even gonna say what happened" Winston said

"Now I'm curious" I say "what happened to him?"

"That's for Newt to say. Not us as we just covered. He's just not ready but, he might tell you some time in the future"

I look in the direction Newt went. He was far from our view now. I then remembered to last night. The talk I had with Newt.

"Does Newt seem different to you guys?" I ask

"What do you mean?" Minho asked

"He seems more tentative and just jumpy as well"

I then see Minho pull a slight face and look away. He knows something.

"Yeah he has been hasn't he. Around you a lot more though" Winston says

"I'm sure he's fine. This change has affected us" Minho jumps in.

"What do you know Minho?" I question giving him the look.

"What do you mean?"

"Your hiding something"

"Am not, I'm just saying, he's probably getting used to the place"

"I don't know, he was up last night, so was I and I went to talk to him and touched him on the shoulder and he tensed and then when I let go his face dropped and before that, he jumped when I asked him something"

"That's strange" Frypan said

"I'll say" Winston said

"I can talk. To him if you want" Minho suggests

"Ok, up to you" I say

"I'll do it now so we can clear the air. Then we all have to head to som sort of meeting Janson is organising" Minho says and goes back to the dorm to find Newt.

Newt's POV:

I get back to the dorm and my head starts to spin. Voices start to shout at me and memories of back in the glade replay in front of my eyes. The fear I felt when I arrived in the glade. The first time I ran the maze. Seeing the grievers. Jumping off the wall. Thomas arriving. Seeing him run into the maze. The Greiver attack in the glade and Gally losing it. Gally always had an argument of some sort of input against my spdecisions. I think he always wanted to take over. One day he had approached me and shoved me.

'What the hell Gally?'

'You always get you way. He never listens to me'

'I wonder why'

'Don't be putting in an attitude'

'Where's this coming from Gally'

'You know very much where it's coming from' he says and pulls out a knife

'Gally stop'

'You scared Newt? Just like how you were when you tried to kill yourself'

I then try to walk away but he grabs me and puts the knife to my throat.

'You don't deserve second in command. Not a coward like you'

'Gally let me go'

'Not until I'm finished' he says and then pushed me to the ground and then kicks me in the ribs. 'That spot should be mine. At least I'm brave'

'Gally stop!'

'Admit it Newt, your afraid and soon the truth will come out and everyone will know what really happened'

'Your threats won't work' I say and then he punches me in the face.

'Go on, run to Alby, cry to him. Do what you normally would. Be the baby you are'

He kicks me again and tears start to spill from my eyes

I grip the bed post. I start to shake and anger fills me and I punch a cabinet that was in the room. He's right. I'm a coward in disguise. I'm not brave. I'm not anything. I then scream in frustration and fall the the ground and bang my fists on the ground. I then feel someone grab me.

"Newt calm down mate, calm down" it was Minho "what's wrong, what's gotten you upset?"

"Everything"

"Like what?"

"Memories just come back"

"Of when you..."

"Not just that. Gally as well, he just wanted control. He tried to get rid of me"

"Newt"

"I'm sorry"

"There's no need to apologise, your getting it out, that's the best thing"

"I guess"

"This might make you stress but, Thomas is noticing your actions, last night"

"You think he knows?"

"No, but he's curious"

"Shit"

"Hey, he's gonna find out sooner or later. You know that right?"

"Yeah"

"I'm here if you ever need to talk and take your anger out on someone"

"Thanks Minho"

"That's what friends are for"


	4. Chapter 4

Newt's POV:

Myself and Minho head to the meeting area and the guys wave us over. I get an odd look from Thomas. Had they told him? If they had, their not true friends. He'd see me so different.

"Newt you ok?" Minho asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say a little too snappy. "Sorry"

"You sure your fine?"

"Have you guys told him?"

"What Thomas, no. What makes you think that?"

"He's looking at me oddly"

"He's curious about it then. We said you'd tell him when your ready and he's probably just worried, you did walk off"

"Him worried? Really?"

"I don't know, come on let's keep going" he says and we continue over to the group.

"You ok Newt?" Thomas asks

"Yeah, I feel better" I reply and he gives me a smile and pats me on the back which sends shivers up my spine at his touch and my heart melts at his smile. We look at each other for a minute and then he breaks the stare. I then earn a look from Minho and I look at him in confusion. Janson then walks in.

Thomas' POV:

For the first time in like ever, Newt actually looks cute to me. We stare at each other for like a minute and then I break the stare. Damn it Thomas. Why do you feel this way? He's your best friend. Janson then walks in and goes on about how we're away from Wicked and that we're all safe but, I still had no clue where Teresa was. It was really getting to me. But that night, I'd find out who these people really were. That was when I met Aris. He approached me after the meeting and told me to meet him outside our room at lights out and of course I would.

That night, I see that the other boys are asleep I quietly get out of be and put on my shoes. I go to leave and I pass Newt's bed and I stand next to it. He was lying in his side with his hair in his face. He looked peaceful and adorable. His sheet was off of him so I covered him up and then left, without a word. I see Aris standing outside, leaning against the wall.

"Took you long enough" he says standing up straight.

"Well you try sleeping in a dorm with four other boys and sneaking out quietly"

"What ever, you want to know where Teresa is or not? As well as who these people really are?"

"Yeah"

"Follow me" he says and we start running down halls and we have to hide from guards that patrolled the area. He then leads me to a door which is closed.

"Look through the window" Aris says and peek through and I see her, on a bed, a machine attached to her.

"What have they done to her?"

"I don't know, I just hope she doesn't end up like the others"

"Others?"

"Follow me"

He then leads me to another door and we peak through the window and see people strung up. They looked dead by they weren't. I then slide down the door.

"They don't really get out of here, they just get put here"

"So, that could be us"

"It will be, but who knows when"

"We have to get out of here. These aren't rescuers. They're Wicked"

"Exactly"

"We can't get out no though, we have to wait, see what else they're up to"

"Good idea, don't tell your friends yet"

"Why?"

"No one believed me"

"They believe me all the time"

"This is different"

"Ok"

"We better head back, remember, don't say a word"


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas' POV:

It was hard keeping something like this quiet. Knowing we were all in danger of being drained or whatever I saw last night. One thing or one person more rather that was keeping me distracted from my thoughts was Newt. I was starting to like him more and more. The way his hair fell into his face, his lean form. His smile, his laugh. Just everything. I was falling for him. The only person I could trust with this info would be Teresa but, she was being kept away in some sort of operating room. Just then Newt sits beside me.

"Hey Tommy" he says "you feeling alright"

"Yeah, just got stuff in my mind"

"Same"

"I see him looking at me in a weird way. A way that he's had for a while now. He then turns away.

"Do you think we're safe here?" He asks

"I don't know" I lie. I wanted to tell him. I really did.

"I woke up last night, you were missing. Where'd you disappear to?"

"The bathroom"

"Right... Kinda don't believe you. Where were you really?"

"Damn it Newt!"

"Thomas, what aren't you saying?"

"It's nothing" I say and stand up

"It can't be nothing, you're going on about it"

"Me? Your the one questioning"

"Just tell me where you were"

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed, I don't know enough yet"

"What?"

"Forget it" I say and leave the room, leaving Newt alone.

Why was he so annoying but good looking?

Newt's POV:

Thomas was hiding something, something big. I know it. Why do I care so much for him? God! I hated this love thing. It was bringing us closer but tearing us apart. I just wanted to tell him. To kiss him. Him to want me. I wanted him. I knew it wouldn't happen though. I leave the room and see Thomas run off with someone else. Curiosity fills me and I follow. I found the corner and I see them go through some doors that we weren't allowed in. Thomas, why are you causing trouble. I decided to fond Minho instead. I see him walking back from the bathrooms and I trudge over to him, looking annoyed.

"Alright, what's up Newton?" He asks

"What do you think? Thomas is once again out causing mischief but I can't be mad at him because I love him. Agh! Why is this so complicated?"

Minho laughs and I give him a glare.

"I'm kinda enjoying this, but at the same time I feel for you shank"

"Gee thanks"

"Look, I know it's annoying but at least you know you actually like him, a lot"

"Brilliant" I say and slouch.

"Look, if Thomas causes trouble, at least we know who to blame. I don't want you worrying yourself again"

"Don't bring it up"

"I mean it. You cause yourself too much stress Newt. It's not healthy"

"I know"

"Well then stop" he says and I laugh slightly.

"Come on, let's chill for a bit"


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas' POV:

"I don't want them to feel any pain"

I just over heard Janson talking to Ava, Ava, the one we all thought was dead. I had to get back to the guys now. We had to get out of here. They had the plan prepared for the next meeting and they will call it a check up. We have to escape before that happens. I'm not losing any more of my friends than I already have. Especially not Newt. Just then I feel my wrist get grabbed and I'm yanked up.

"Thought you could be sneaky Thomas, well you thought wrong" Janson says and I gulp and he starts dragging me out of there. I give Aris the look to warn my friends. They had to know before anything bad happened. I'm then taken to a cell and locked in there. I run at the door and bang on it. Hoping that somehow I could get out but I knew it was no use. Please get to them on time Aris.

Newt's POV:

I hadn't seen Thomas all afternoon and I was beginning to worry. I pace back and forth across the room. Like that would do any good.

"Newt, you need to calm down" Minho says

"Calm down? Thomas could be in trouble, he's been gone for ages"

"You've never worried about someone so much Newt, why now?" Frypan asks and I stop and look at him and then look away. Minho then speaks up.

"He likes him Frypan" Minho says

"Minho!" I yell at him

"Oooh, Newt's got a crush" Winston teases

"Guys shut up" I say and go back to pacing

"We will if you calm down"

Just then our door swings open and there stands the kid Thomas was with. I then grab him by the collar.

"Where's Thomas? What have you done to him?" I question and Minho has to pull me off of the kid.

"Newt calm the chuck down mate" he says

"Janson has him. He's in trouble and we all are in trouble as well" the kid says

"What do you mean?" Frypan asks

"I mean, that Ava girl you thought was dead, she's not. Your in her trap. This is Wicked. Thomas and I went away the other night and saw where they put everyone that was meant to leave this place. They're draining them for the cure. You guys are next. Thomas got caught by Janson and I do t know where he is but we have to find him and get out of here"

"That's why he was being all funny today" I say

"Exactly. We need to find him, get Teresa and run"

"How do you know Teresa?" Winston asks

"I just do, are we looking for him or not?"

"Let's go guys, I ain't losing him" I say and run out the door and the others follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Newt's POV:

We slide down a sand dune into a building and all catch our breath and process what the hell had just happened.

"Come on, we need to keep moving" Thomas said and started to continue going.

"Thomas stop!" Teresa yells at him and he haults in place. "You better explain to us what the hell just happened because I am so confused to what has been going on"

Thomas walked back to us before he started explaining through heavy breaths after to long run.

"We all thought we had escaped, but really we just fell into another trap. It was Wicked and they want something that's inside of us. Aris and I saw the people who had supposedly been sent to the safe haven but really, they were strung up, being drained of the cure most likely. That's all Wicked cares about. So we can't stay here"

"Well, do you at least have some sort of plan?" I ask

Thomas just stays quiet. I then shake my head and walk away.

"Newt wait" I hear him say

"You've got no idea Thomas. We're stuck out here with Wicked on our tails. We don't know where we're going. How is this even ok?" I question and he walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder and makes me face him.

"Newt, I couldn't plan anything because I was on the run. It was last minute. I can't make up a plan in that amount of time. We can figure one out now"

"Fine, I'm sorry I'm just..."

"You're scared. We all are. But we can figure this out, together"

"There's a group in the mountains called the Right Arm. We could head there, they'll know what to do and keep us safe" Aris said

"There's our target, we just have to find our way there. That's our plan"

"We don't even know how to get there" I say

"We'll figure it out Newt. We just all need to work together and stay strong. We can get through this"

"Thomas is right. All we need is each other" Frypan says

"Alright, let's look around here and see what we can find" Minho said

"Everything is basically empty or what ever was inside it has just poofed" I say tossing a bag to the side.

"Well the place is scorched Newt. We just need to keep looking" Thomas says who's to my left.

"I know"

We keep digging through the ruble of what ever had been left behind by past survivors. I find a jacket and scarf and put that on and Thomas does the same with another jacket. I then grab a bag and start packing some stuff into it that looked valuable.

"Woah Newt, check this out" Thomas says and I see him by a barbed wire door and I head over to him.

"What'd you find?"

"Look at all these pictures and everything"

There were pictures of families attached to the wire and teddy bears and anything that looked like it had a memory behind it.

"I wonder where they are now?" Thomas asks

"Who knows, I just hope we don't end up like them" I say and I get a look from Thomas. I then feel him grab my hand and squeeze it and I look down at it and I squeeze back. This was the first bit of touch I had given him that could give it away that I like him but, why did he do it to me first. He then let's go and we start to walk back when the lights turn on, blinding us.

"What the hell?" Thomas questions

"Thomas look out!" I yell and push him out of the way of some barley looking human creature. A crank.

"We gotta get out of here!" I yell and we start to run.

We had to find the others.

"Who turned on the lights?" I question as we reached the others

"I did why?" Minho questioned

"Because you have just woken up a bunch of cranks" Thomas says and then we see some following us.

"Everybody run!" I yell and we bolt in the opposite direction. We keep running and there was no chance of making us stop. We get to another floor and it had seemed like we had lost them until I feel myself get pulled down and I'm pinned by one.

"Newt!" I hear Thomas yell

I try to fight the thing but I feel its claws digging into my wrists as it continues to pin me down. I then feel the weight lift off of me as Thomas kicks the creature off of me and pulls me up.

"You ok?" he asks

"I think so, thanks Tommy" I say

"Guys, we have to keep moving" Winston says but as we go to continue running, he gets knocked down by another crank, this one, wild as anything.

"Winston!" We yell

"You guys have to leave me" he says

"No!" Frypan yells

"Go! Get out of here!" Winston yells and we hear him scream in pain.

I then see one coming towards us again and I grab a plank of wood from the ground and just as it comes to tackle Thomas, I hit it in the head, sending it flying.

"Shit Newt" Minho says

"Let's keep moving" Teresa says and we continue to run.

"In here!" Aris yells "we should be safe"

We slide under a little ledge and remain quiet. We had to stay as close as we could to each other and I see Thomas next to me and I put my hand around his waist and he looks at me and he nods knowing I was scared. Soon enough, as the scream from the cranks calmed down, I found myself falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Newt's POV:

I awake to find my head on Thomas' lap and I yawn.

"Hey sleepy head" I hear Thomas laugh

"Hey" I say and I sit up

"Comfy enough for you?" He smirks

"Shut up" I say and I rub my wrists which were sore.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, my wrists just hurt"

"From when that crank grabbed you?"

"Yeah" I shiver at the memory

"Want me to look?" He asks and I put my right hand out and he grabs it and I feel a little spark. Like he ignited something. He runs his finger over my wrist which is bruised as heck.

"They grip hard don't they" he states

"I'll say, I thought the thing was stabbing me, it grabbed me so hard"

"Is your left one bad?"

"Nah, mainly my right"

He then grabs something from his bag, a cloth and wraps it around my wrist.

"It'll give it support"

"Thanks" I say and he gives me a smile.

We head off into the scorch when the others had awaken. I still couldn't get the thought of that crank out of my head. My life flashed before my eyes, literally. I couldn't get it out of my head. Ever since we escaped Wicked, I think me and Thomas were getting closer. A lot closer. I was liking that. We walked for ages, nothing in sight. My ankle was killing me and I was limping more than ever. I was tired which also slowed me down. We started climbing a sand dune and that really affected me. When we got to the other side, I fell in agony and I yelled in pain.

"Newt what's wrong?" Thomas asked, worry in his voice

"My ankle, it hurts" I reply cringing

"You've done too much mate, you need to rest" Minho said

"We need to keep going" I say

"It's getting dark, we can camp here, we don't want you hurting yourself anymore"

This was not my day at all.

Thomas' POV:

Newt was in quite a bit of pain from his ankle. Climbing sand dunes definitely did not suit his condition. After talking to Teresa for a little bit, I went over to Newt who was sitting up against one of the dunes.

"How you travelling?" I asked as I sat next to him

"Now that I'm resting, it's better" he says

I remembered back to last night when Newt had put his arm around my waist and he'd fallen asleep on my lap somehow as well. It's like, we liked each other or something. We wouldn't be, touching each other in the ways we have been doing. He was leaning back on his hands and eyed my own as I incited it towards one of his and placed it on top tentatively and he looked down at them. He then intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Newt"

"Yeah?"

"Lately I've been feeling, different"

"In what way?"

"In a good way" I say and I move closer to him as were inches apart.

"I've got these feelings for someone, but, I don't know how to show it" I say sneakily

"Depends on who"

"Well, they're a good leader and an even greater friend and they always know what to do"

"Got me stumped there" he says he says but looks away.

I then put my hand on the side of his face and make him look at me.

"And, he's quite good looking, and puts everyone before himself"

Newt was now starting to get a little nervous and I inched my face closer to his.

"He sounds like a good guy"

"He's the best" I say and we were now only inches apart. "And I know he feels the same way" I say and then I kiss him. A spark lit up between us. Newt stiffened at first but then relaxed and kissed me back passionately. We then break apart.

"You like me, how did you..."

"I'm not as blind as everyone thinks I am"

"But why? Why me?"

"You just draw me to you. Your looks, your kind heart. Everything about you is just perfect" I say and then he pulls me in for another kiss. We then fall back against the sand dune. I feel him lick my lower lip and I give him entrance as our tongues connect. He then bites my lower lip and he smirks.

"Easy there tiger" I laugh as we break apart again.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to shucking kiss you" Newt says

"Forever?"

"You can say that, ever since I laced eyes on you" he says and kiss him softly in the lips and our foreheads connect.

"I love you Newt"

"I love you too Tommy" he says

He then lies his head in my chest and I move some hair out of his face and he looks up at me and smiles, the smile that always gets to me.

"Should we tell the others?" I ask

"They already knew I liked you" he says

"You aren't very subtle, I'll say that for one"

"Hey" he says and punches me in the arm.

"We should get some sleep" I say

"Really?"

"Yes Newton we should" he says

"Fine, as long as I wake up to you tomorrow, I'm all good"

"Good that" I say and then I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Newt's POV:

I awake to someone kissing me on the lips and I open my eyes to see Thomas smiling down at me.

"Morning, sleep well?" He asks

"Best sleep ever" I say

"I think I know why" he says smirking

I then sit up and he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me to him and kisses me. I then back off and he gives me a hurt look.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the affection but, it's just the others"

"Right, I get it" he says but he looks down and I tilt his head back up.

"When we get to the Right Arm, we can get more serious, right now, we need to focus"

"Your right"

I then kiss him on the cheek and stand up.

"How are we gonna tell them anyway?" Thomas asks

"I don't know. Just walk at the front of the group and I grab your hand and we look at each other and then Minho will be like "what?""

Thomas laughs

"I like it"

We leave at around 8 o'clock I guess, looking at the position of the sun. Thomas and I walk separately at first but then, an hour later, I head towards him and look at him and then down at his hand and grab it and hold it. It took five minutes until we got a reaction after Thomas kissed me in the head.

"Hold it right there" I hear Minho say and we let go.

"What is it Minho?" Frypan asked

"Those two shanks were just holding hands"

"Who? Us? The sun's getting to you Minho" Thomas laughs

"Yeah, that'd be crazy, if it had happened" Teresa said

I was holding in my laughs at Minho's reaction.

"I'm serious, I'm not hallucinating"

"What that you saw us do this" I say and kiss Thomas who smiles at me and our friends reactions were mixed.

"Told you!" Minho said and Thomas and I laughed.

"What the shuck just happened?" Frypan asked

"A miracle that's what" Minho said "told you they liked each other"

"Ok you won that one Min" Winston said

"Eh, you two are cute anyway" Teresa said

"Got approval from the girl,that's all we need" Thomas says and grabs my hand.

"We should continue to our destination, as much as I'd like to continue talking about this handsome one, we do have to hurry" I say and Thomas smirks at me.

"He's right, we should continue moving" Aris says

So we continued our walk. It felt good to have it out in the open finally.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a small warning, some frisky stuff happens but not much in this chapter.**

Once again it was night fall. I stared up at the stars, wondering how the sky could look so nice and calm when the ground is in such destruction. I then see Thomas lie down next to me.

"What you thinking about?" He asks

"Nothing really, just how everything look so calm up there when down here, it's an absolute mess"

"I wonder they same sometimes"

We stay quiet for a minute.

"Wanna have a little fun?" Thomas asks

"That depends" I say smirking

He then gets on top of me and kisses me passionately. He then kisses my jaw line and I moan softly and throw my head back and he moves down my neck. He then puts his hand up my shirt and sits on my groin. He then goes back to kissing my lips. I put my hands on his hips as he rubs his on my side. We continue to kiss. I was so glad everyone was asleep or this would be awkward. He then grinds on me and my eyes widen in shock.

"Thomas" I moan

"Yes Newt?"

"You dirty bugger" I say and he smirks and I pull him down by his collar into another kiss. He continues to grind on me, moving in a rhythm which makes me toss my head back again and I let out another moan and he does as well. He again kisses along my jaw line.

"Thomas, we should stop" I say, not wanting to wake anyone.

"Why?"

"We don't want anyone waking up"

"Fine" he says but he keeps going.

"Thomas" I say

"Ok" he laughs

Bang!

A crack of lightning hits the ground in the distance waking the others up. Thomas was still on top of me at the time.

"You two having fun?" Minho asks, deciding to be funny and Thomas jumps off of me.

"I have no clue what your even talking about" Thomas smirks

Bang!

"What the hell is going on?" Teresa questions

"Well these two were having some fun, a lot from what I saw and there's these random loud bangs going off" Minho says and I throw sand at him.

Bang!

The Lightning was coming closer.

"Guys, we should go" Frypan said

"Good idea" Aris said

"Hey guys look, lights" Thomas points out.

"Good spotting Thomas" I say

"Well we better get moving because that storm isn't slowing down" Minho says and we begin running.

Thomas' POV:

We start sprinting towards the lights, running as fast as we could. That was until I feel myself flying through the air as a lightning bolt lands near myself and Minho. My ears ring as I can't hear anything. I see Newt running back over to me and he's saying something but I can't hear him.

"I can't hear you" I reply, I think I did anyway.

He then pulls me up and we start running again. Frypan had a hold of Minho and we dashed towards the buildings and ran inside and were surrounded in darkness.

I feel Newt lower me to the ground and turns on a flash light so we could see each other better. He had a worried and concerned look plastered on his face. He then shrugs, points to me, points to his ear and then to himself as he mouths something. He was doing sign language whilst I was practically deaf.

"Can you hear me?" I ask and he nods

"Not yet"

He then points to me and does the ok sign.

Are you ok? Was the question.

"I think so"

I then look towards Minho.

"Go over and help Minho" I say and he shakes his head.

My hearing then starts to return and I hear all the commotion in wherever we were going on.

"Newt, I'm fine. Minho needs help"

"Dexter has him covered" Newt says and does his hand gestures and when he says covered, I could hear him fully.

"I can hear you now" I say and he smiles cups my face in one of his hands and then kisses me and I kiss back.

I the. Hear Minho starting to cough. He was ok. Newt pulls me to my feet and we walk over, hand in hand.

"You feeling ok Thomas?" Teresa asks me

"Yeah, I was deaf before that's all" I reply

"How you feeling shank?" Newt asks Minho

"I've had better days" he smirks and we laugh and pull him to his feet.

"Where the shucking hell are we?" Frypan asks

"Who knows" Aris says

I then hear a familiar growling half screaming sound and I point my torch at a figure and it was a crank.

"Agh! Cranks!" I yell

"Quick, let's get out of here!" Newt yells and we all begin yet another run.


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas' POV:

We run for what seems like ages and then I feel something wrap around my feet and I yell as I'm lifted upside down, off of the ground and the others do as well. We then hang upside down over a pit.

"What the heck?" Minho questions

"So Jorge was right, you guys are the Wicked kids we thought you were" I hear a woman's voice say and she steps forward, revealing a woman with short black hair and olive skin.

"Put us down!" Teresa orders

"Not happening" a dark man says who reveals himself. "You guys are much too valuable to let go"

"What do you want with us?" Frypan questions

"Your from Wicked and you would make us a lot of money. Specifically Thomas and Teresa" the girl says

"How did you know...?" I start to ask

"We know many things"

"Jorge! Brenda! What's going on?" A man asks

"We have them caught, the Wicked kids" Jorge says

"Good, wonder how pleased Janson would be"

"Now now Samson, we decide whether or not we give them up. Let's give them sometime to settle in before we question them"

They then start to walk away and when they're out of sight, Newt speaks up.

"Whose idea was it to come here again?" He questions

"Your boyfriends idea for us to be running away from Wicked" Aris said and I glare at him and Newt rolls his eyes.

"Well since Newt won't do the shouting I will. Thomas this is your fault!" Minho yells

"My fault? Anyone could've been caught in this situation and plus, this is better than being half dead and half alive" I state

"We will be in that stage anyway because they're handing us over. Money would be so much better to them than us!"

"Enough! Both of you. We're not going anywhere if we're just gonna fight" Newt says

"You just want to defend Thomas Newt" Minho scoffs which angers Newt

"No I don't, we all need to work together or we will end up back at Wicked"

"I'm with Newt, we need to stop bickering and work together" Teresa says

"What do we do then?"


	12. Chapter 12

Newt's POV:

Still in the same position, upside down, blood rushing to our heads. My ankle was killing me from the grip it was in. Why did we have to get hung upside down? I see Thomas yet again trying to reach the top his rope near his feet but kept failing. I felt pity for him, not for obvious reasons. He just tries to keep us all safe but, the situation just keeps on getting worse. As we were all distracted, I feel us drop and my ankle burns twice as much.

"Shit!" I yell

"Newt, you alright?" I hear Thomas ask worried

"Except being in pain, I'm all good" I say and we hear laughing and I see Jorge enter the room again.

"Sorry to scare you guys" he says with a smirk, not giving a care in the world.

"Do you mind, our friend has a broken ankle and your not helping by jolting us around" Minho says annoyed

"I'm sorry, I did not know"

I just glare in response.

"You kids are gonna tell me what has brought you here and where your going"

"Why would we tell you? By the way your treating us, I think I'd like to keep our secrets safe" Teresa says

He then pulls a lever and we fall a bit and I bite my lip, holding in me swearing from pain and instead I cringe.

"What did I just tell you!" Minho yelled

"That'll happen" Jorge says ignoring Minho.

"Ok, we came here to take shelter from the storm and we're trying to find the Right Arm" Thomas says. I knew he couldn't stand seeing me get hurt so of course he would not keep his mouth shut.

"Tell me about the Right Arm"

"All we know is that they're in the mountains and that they're against Wicked, that's all"

"Jorge" Samson says stepping into the room. "What are you doing?"

"Simply just greeting our guests a bit more formerly" he says "and we're finished"

They then both leave.

"Good job Thomas, you gave out some very good information that we should've kept away from him. He might now tell Janson when they come for us" Frypan said

"If rather he know the same information that I just said in which he already knows may I add, then seeing Newt crying out in anymore pain" I hear Thomas say and I'll even say it, I felt grateful because this, was killing me.

"Thomas does have a point, it was Janson who indirectly told us the info, when Thomas got caught" Aris said

"Yeah, thanks Thomas" I say

"So back to our last question, what do we do?" Minho asked

"I have an idea" Thomas said

"Well that can't be good" I joke and he lightly glares at me and I laugh.

"Minho, I'll push Teresa over to you and I want you to push her towards the bar where the lever is. Teresa, when he pushes you, you need to keep reaching for the bar and pull it down. Newt this will most likely hurt you just letting you know"

"If it's to get out, any pain is worth it"

"Alright, Teresa you ready?"

"Yeah" she replies and he pushes her towards Minho who grabs her.

"1,2,3!" Thomas yells and Minho pushes Teresa towards the bar but she doesn't make it.

"Come on Minho push her harder" I say

"Why don't you do it Newt? You try it hanging upside down"

"Because I ain't near the shucking bar, have some logic before you state something" I reply and he rolls his eyes and pushes Teresa and she grabs the bar and we cheer. She then pulls it down and we fall.

"Teresa, when you've untied yourself, get Newt out first so he no longer receives any pain" Thomas demands and I smile at him. He cares so much. I grab the stick she passes to me and she pulls me over to the ledge and helps me onto it and unites my feet. We were out, but not all the way.


	13. Chapter 13

Newt's POV:

I pull Thomas to his feet after I untied his bindings.

"Let's get out of here guys" Thomas says and we start to run, but, it was once again, into trouble. Samson, stands his ground, aiming a gun at us and we freeze.

"Caught red handed" he says smirking

"Samson just let us go, we've done nothing wrong" Thomas says

"That don't matter. You guys are worth a lot of money and I'd like that in my pocket" he says and clicks the gun. "It don't matter if ya dead or alive"

"I'm pretty sure it would"

I look to my left and see one of the ropes still hanging quite high. I then get an idea, a Thomas idea. I swear we were becoming each other every single day. This could go wrong or it could go right.

"Your still coming with me, if you wanna live"

"You'll be sending us to hell anyway. You can take the joy of killing us yourself or miss out" Minho states which was rather true.

I start pulling the rope toward me and get a firm grip on it.

"True, what would I rather?" Samson questions

"Your choice, we'd hate both decisions anyway" Minho says

I slowly sneak away from the group making next to no sound as possible or this plan would be out the window.

"I think I've made my decision" he says and points the gun.

It was now or never.

"Hey! Samson!" I yell and jump off the ledge and everyone looks at me and before Samson could react. I kick him to the floor and his head hits a table knocking him out cold. I then let go of the rope and land on my feet.

"Newt! What the hell that was frickin awesome!" Frypan says as I stand up straight.

"Ya know, I do have the odd trick up my sleeve" I say shrugging and I see Thomas giving me a highly impressed look.

"I think we should get out of here before this guy wakes up" Aris said

"Good idea" Teresa agrees and the group starts to leave and I go to run after them but Thomas grabs my arm and next thing I know, I'm kissing him.

"Woah, that was unexpected" I say smiling

"You are full of surprises"

"I guess I am" I say and he kisses me again.

"Hurry up love birds, you can get your private time later!" I hear Minho yell and we roll our eyes and follow the others.

Thomas' POV:

We run down a few hallways and it seemed like we were out of trouble, that was until I see guards, not just any guards. Wicked guards. I come to a halt in front of the others and they run into me and I have to regain my balance.

"Thomas, why'd you stop?" Minho asked and I turn to them.

"They're here"

"Who?"

I the point down below

"Wicked" Newt whispers and I nod.

I face my back to where the guards were and was about to say something until I feel someone grab my arm and I jump and quickly bolt back around and go to punch whoever was there but they grab my wrist and flip me into my back. Brenda steps round the corner.

"I thought we were out of trouble" Minho says rolling his eyes and I see Newt looking at me but he knows not to move, we know what normally happens in these cases.

"For a girl, your tough" I say winded

"You guys want to get out of here alive?" She asks

"What?" Frypan asks

"Here's the deal, if you guys take us to the cure, we will take you to the safe haven"

"How can we trust you?" Teresa questions

"I would've already handed you over"

"She's right" Aris said "I trust her"

"We don't have much time, we need to hurry, Jorge is upstairs waiting for us" she says and starts heading in that direction.

Newt then pulls me to my feet and gives me a look.

"What?" I ask

"You can beat Gally but you can't beat a girl" he smirks

I then hit him on the back of the head softly and he laughs and we follow the others.

Newt's POV:

"We don't have much time" Jorge says when we reach him and he opens a window.

"How are we gonna get down there?" Minho asks

"Like this" Jorge says and glides out the window on a zip line and we watch him go.

"Right, who's next?" Brenda asks

Thomas then pushes Aris forward and one by one, we disappear down the zip line until Brenda, myself and Thomas were the last ones left.

"Your turn Newt" he says and I grab the wrist wrap. "I'll be right behind you"

"Promise?" I ask and he kisses me on the cheek

"Promise" he says and I jump off the ledge and slide down. I land on the other side and I turn around, expecting to see Thomas but, no one came.


	14. Chapter 14

Newt's POV:

It had been five minutes and Thomas and Brenda still hadn't come down the zip line and I was starting to stress.

"Newt, he will come" Minho says putting hand on my shoulder.

"We need to head back, he's in trouble"

"Even if he is, Thomas can handle himself. He also has Brenda there with him who knows her way around. They can find another way out if they need to"

"I'm just worried"

"I know"

We wait for a few more minutes and then, my worry becomes terror as the building across the way, erupts in flames and smoke as it explodes.

"Thomas!" I yell as the building collapses. Tears sting my eyes, threatening to fall. Anger boils inside of me. He was gone. He wasn't out, he wasn't anywhere. They could still be in there for all we know.

"We need to leave now" Jorge says and starts to walk away but I grab him and push him up against a wall.

"Because of you Thomas might be dead! If you had let us go then he'd be here with us! This is your fault!" I yell as anger floods my mind.

"Newt stop! Stop!" Minho yells and pulls me off of Jorge who I hadn't realised I was choking. I was basically killing him.

"Newt you need to calm down man"

"He's gone Minho! He's gone!" I cry and fall to the floor and he tries to comfort me. Where was he? I wanted him. I wanted Tommy!

Thomas' POV:

I cough my lungs up as smoke fills the air after the building collapsed. Brenda and I had escaped down a tunnel when she had run back to grab something. I hope the others were ok. I hope they made it. Newt must be feeling so broken and distressed, not knowing where the heck I was or if I was alive.

"You ok?" Brenda asks

"Yeah, physically"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"How are we gonna get back to the others. They don't even know if we're shucking alive"

"We will, don't worry, I'll get you back to your boyfriend" she says and I roll my eyes at her lame teasing.

"Your worse than Minho, that was terrible"

"I try" she says

"Where are we anyway?"

"In a sewer of some sort. Follow me, if you wanna stay alive, we need to stick together"

But that was exactly what our group wasn't, together.


	15. Chapter 15

Newt's POV:

I trudge slowly behind the others as we continued to walk through the scorch. I missed him. I missed Thomas. Where was he? Was he alive? This was atressing me out, more than I was when he ran into the maze. Before we were a thing. I see Minho drop back, once again to check how I was. I just give him the same shrug every time. I didn't know really. I was physically but mentally, I was a mess.

"Right, we stop here tonight and go to the town tomorrow to find Marcus. If Brenda and Thomas got out, they'd be heading there too" Jorge says as he drops his bag.

That was the word I hated. If. If they had escaped. That if was a big if. Putting all the weight on my shoulders. The weight I had to carry. I should've stayed with him. I sit on the ground and lean against my bag and look up at the stars.

"Where are you Thomas?"

Thomas' POV:

"Run Thomas run!" Brenda yells as we run away from a bunch of cranks that were chasing us. We start to climb a toppled over building with the cranks on our tails. We get to a door and open it and hold on before we fell to who knows what. Just then the building shakes and I grip the door but Brenda falls through.

"Brenda!" I yell and she lands on some glass and it begins to crack.

"Don't move, I'm coming down" I say

"Don't, it's too dangerous"

"I've been in worse situations" I say and slowly make my way down.

She then starts to stand and the glass cracks more. She looks up at me with pleading eyes, I could tell she was scared because that glass lead to death below. I get far enough down and I reach out my hand.

"I can't reach" she says

"You're gonna have to jump" I say

Just then I hear screams and I look up and see the crank coming towards us and it lands on Brenda and the glass cracks more.

"Brenda hold on!" I yell and grab a metal pole as she kicks the creature off of her.

She then jumps for my hand and I bring the pole down on the glass and it shatters and she yells but still has a hold of my hand.

"I got you" I say and she looks up at me and I pull her up.

"Come on, let's get out of here"


	16. Chapter 16

Newt's POV:

"Newt, come on, wake up man. It's time to get up"

I open my eyes to see Minho shaking me awake and I sit up.

"What time is it?" I ask yawning

"By the looks of the sun, ten am. You got some sleep at least"

"Yeah I guess"

"Hey, we'll find him today, I bet he's waiting for us. Waiting to see you"

"I hope you're right"

"Come on, let's get a move on" he says and we stand up and grab our bags and we all head off towards the town.

Considering the flare being around, there were quite a few people. We'd not seen a soul in sight over the last few days and now, there were many.

"Talk about humanity, this is the most people I've seen since Wicked" Teresa said

"I'll say" Frypan agrees

Just then a figure catches my eye heading into a building and excitement fills me.

"No way" I say

"Newt what's up?" Aris asked

"Thomas, I just saw him. I swear I did, heading into that building"

"Well that's Marcus' place. We can't go round front, you guys will be in trouble otherwise" Jorge says

"Why?" Minho asked

"He catches kids for Wicked, to earn the cash of course. Doesn't tell 'em where the haven is though"

"Well let's hurry up, I can't take being away from Thomas any longer" I say

"Yeah, I can't stand your moping around any longer" Frypan jokes and I roll my eyes and we head to the back of the building and see a door. Jorge goes in front and sneaks in and we follow. Music blared our ears. I was not used to this atmosphere what so ever.

"We should split up, cover more area. Aris and Teresa, Frypan and myself and Newt and Minho" Jorge says

"Where do we meet?" Teresa asks

"Upstairs, those stairs across the way will lead you there" he says pointing and we nod and part our ways.

"This is definitely a different environment" I say

"I like it" he says

"Of course you would sassy pants" I say and then my eye catches something or someone, falling to the ground. I then start to run through the crowd and go to their side and see Thomas.

"Newt wait up man!" Minho yells as he caught up.

"I found him!" I yell, relief filling me.

"Let's get him upstairs" Minho says and we pick him up and take him upstairs.

Thomas' POV:

I hear voices in the room and I could feel someone holding my hand. I open my eyes slightly but the light was blinding. I try again and I succeed. I turn my head slightly to see Newt beside me, holding my hand. He was off with the fairies, looking off into the distance.

"Well this is a sight to behold" I smirk and he looks down and I'm immediately embraced in a hug.

"You're ok" he says

"You are too"

He then kisses me on the lips.

"That is so overdue" I say

"You have no idea. I'm never leaving you again. You hear me" he says "I thought I'd lost you"

"You can never lose me" I say and put my hand on the side of his face "because I will always find you"

He then pulls me into another kiss.

"And as soon as he wakes up, the two of them couldn't resist" I hear Minho laughing.

"Good to see you too Minho" I say rolling my eyes

"How you feeling shank?" He asks

"Yeah, my heads a bit funny"

"From whatever Marcus gave you or from seeing your boyfriend again" Minho smirks and Newt hits him in the arm.

"Ow, I'm joking"

"Thanks Newt" I say and he nods in approval. "Is Brenda here as well, is she ok?"

"Yeah she woke up not too long ago" Minho says

I see Newt's expression change slightly.

"Of course she'd be here, you were both in the same building" Newt says a bit edgy and he lets go of my hand.

I give him a look and I think Minho does the same.

"What?" He asks "I'm just being logical"

"Logical and jealous" Minho points out and Newt changes colour.

"What? Me jealous. Of Brenda? Why the hell would I be jealous?"

"Because when I asked about her your attitude changed" I say

"Pfft, no"

"Believe what you want shank, but I'm afraid you are" Minho laughs but then my memory from down at the party earlier clears slightly and I remember something. Brenda had kissed me.

"And now Thomas is changing his expression, you two are not only attached by love but also emotions" Minho says and Newt looks at me.

"I just remembered something that happened. I didn't want it, ask for it, force it, anything like that" I say

"What happened?"

"When Brenda and I were downstairs before you guys came, something happened. The alcohol, I think that's what it was, was messing with our brains. I was having hallucinations whilst she, she acted differently"

"Brenda?" Minho asked

"Yeah"

"What did she do?" Newt questioned

"Newt, don't hate me ok. As I said before, I didn't want this, force it, or ask for it, she had full control but I stopped it"

"What?"

"Brenda she... She kissed me"

Newt then went quiet. He looked away.

"Newt..."

"Don't just don't" he says

"Newt I stopped it, as I said I didn't want it. Please, at least I told you what happened. If I thought it meant something, I wouldn't have. I would've lied to you. Please look at me. Give me some sign" I beg

He then gets up off of the floor. I thought he was going to walk away but I see him heading towards Brenda. Shit. Minho then looks at me and I nod and he goes after the raging Newt who grabs Brenda by the arm and throws her onto the ground.

"Newt what the hell?" She questions

"You kissed him! You kissed Thomas! How dare you! How dare you do that!" He screams at her and then she kicks him down and pins him but he suddenly gets a lot stronger and fights back and they start to brawl. Minho, myself, Fry and Jorge run over and separate the two. I grab Newt with Minho as Jorge and Fry grab Brenda.

"Let me at her! Let me at her!" He yells and fights our grip.

"Newt stop! This isn't you just stop" Minho orders

"She deserves it!"

I then make him face me and he starts to calm down and I kiss him to make him completely stop and by then he's only huffing in anger.

"I love you and that's all that matters. I wouldn't rather anyone else bar you. Remember that. Please don't start fighting. We need to work as a team to get to the Right Arm, if we don't, we won't get anywhere" I say and he looks at me and then at the ground.

"I'm sorry" he says and then he puts his hand to his head and cringes slightly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just got a headache"

"Did you get hit in the head?"

"Not that I know of"

"Brenda did you hit him in the head?" I ask

"No, I more tried to defend myself and that only involved hitting his sides and abdomen" she admitted

"Ok, who knows where your headache is from then"

"It's gone now it's fine" he says

"Good" I say and hold his hand.

"Ok now that's over, how are we getting to the Right Arm?"


	17. Chapter 17

Newt's POV:

I sit in the back of the car with Thomas. I had my head in his lap and he was playing with my hair which had gotten seemingly long over the last few years. Long for a boys that is. It was half way down my neck. I look up at him and smile and he smiles back and then kisses me on the lips.

"Finally we can actually rest our feet for a long time" Thomas says and I laugh

"I would say stop complaining but I do agree with you" I say

"Yes, my plan has worked"

"What ever" I say and he kisses me again. He then sits me on his lap as we continue kissing. He starts to tousle my hair and I lick his lower lip for entrance and teases for a while and I moan and give him puppy dog eyes and he smiles and allows my tongue to connect with his.

"So glad we put them two in the back" I hear Minho say and I see Teresa elbow him and death stare at him and he shrugs. Just then, I get another sharp pain like earlier in my head and I back out of a kiss a little too fast and cringe.

"You ok?" Thomas asks

"My head really hurts"

"Your head ache back again?"

"Yeah"

The pain just kept going.

"You wanna try and sleep it off?"

"That might work"

I then lie my head back on his lap but the pain prevented me from having any sort of comfort.

"When we get to our destination, we'll see if they have anything that can help you"

"Is Newt ok?" Frypan asks obviously hearing our conversation.

"He's got another headache and it's just hurting him" Thomas says

"Aris if you look in my bag there's some bottles of water. Pass one back to Thomas so Newt can have a drink, the heat might be causing this and your hydration levels would be quite low" Jorge says and Aris passes Thomas a bottle and he undoes the lid and gives it to me and I have a drink. It was the best feeling I had ever had for ages being in this scorch. Feeling the cool substance run down my dry throat.

"Thanks Jorge" I say

"No problem"

"Try and get some sleep, I'll wake you when we arrive" Thomas says and kisses me on the forehead and I nod and close my eyes and soon enough, I found myself in a deep slumber.


	18. Chapter 18

Thomas' POV:

We arrive at our destination and Jorge stops the car when we see two girls heading towards us, armed with guns. They stop half way. I then shake Newt awake.

"Newt, come on time to get up" I say and he just moans and turns his head away. He was obviously enjoying his sleep. I then think of a funny way which he'd probably hate me for to get him up.

"Newt get up! We're getting over run by cranks!" I yell and he bolts awake.

"Cranks? Where?" He questions alarmed

"Knew that'd work" I laugh and he shoves me annoyed.

"That's the best wake up call yet" Brenda laughs

"Whatever" Newt says rolling his eyes and walks over to Minho who's chuckling to himself and we all start walking towards the girls.

We then all get a shock.

"Aris? Is that you?" The dark girl asks

"Harriet?"

"Oh my god it is" she says and he hugs the two girls.

"What's happening?" Teresa asks

"I was in the maze with these two" Aris says

The blonde one then looks up.

"You found him"

"Who?"

She then gives him a look.

"Oh yeah I did"

"What are you guys talking about?" Frypan asks

"Something very important that involves Thomas" Harriet says and I just get even more confused.

"How come everyone knows my shucking name?" I question and I see Newt laughing a little at my reaction.

"Not used to the popularity Tommy?"

"A lot of people know who you are which is both good and bad. I'll go get Vince and Mary" the blonde one says and walks away. I never caught her name.

I then go and sit in the back of a ute. Newt then follows me and sits beside me.

"I don't get it" I say and he looks at me.

"Get what?"

"How everyone knows my name. They always mention about it being somewhat important"

"I don't know Tommy, but if the good guys know who you are, then we could have a better chance of being protected"

"I guess. Why are you always so smart?"

"I was second in command but, I don't know" he says and I laugh slightly

"You're cute when your awkward" I say and he blushes and turns his head away and I hold his hand, chuckling at his highly noticeable embarrassment.

The blonde then returns with another woman and a man.

"Where is he?" The woman asks and the blonde points in my direction and she comes over with the man and they stand in front of myself and Newt. I quickly let go of his hand.

"Hello Thomas" she says

"I'm not even gonna ask" I say

"I'll explain how I know you anyway. My name is Mary and this is Vince, we are the leaders of The Right Arm. I used to work for Wicked when you did. Around the time Alby was sent up and I saw you break down when Newt was sent up, and I see you still have remained close with each other"

Newt and I look at each other before I turn my head back to the woman "Yeah..."

"The first time we met was when it had been a month from when he was sent up and you were saying you couldn't take it anymore, seeing them get hurt, specifically Newt. The second time, you gave me all the locations to every Wicked compound"

"You were our source Thomas" Vince said

I see Newt looking at me, astounded. I was beyond shocked. I was the reason the Right Arm was created.

"So... I basically helped you guys?" I ask

"Indirectly. When Ava found out, she put you in the maze, as a punishment. So you couldn't spill any more info"

"So Thomas wasn't going to be put in the maze?" Newt asked and Mary shook her head.

"If nothing had been said, that would have been the case"

"Come on, we should get Thomas and his friends settled in at the camp. Make them feel like they're at home" Vince said and Mary nodded and we all headed into the Right Arm camp. I still couldn't believe what I had been told.


	19. Chapter 19

**Smut warning**

Thomas' POV:

I stand on the highest point of the camp and look at my surroundings. You could see not just the camp, but the path way and basically most of the scorch as well. The sun was also setting so, the view was even better.

"Like the view?" I hear a familiar voice ask

"Yeah, it's pretty cool" I reply and I feel Newt put his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. He then kisses me on the neck.

"You can see everything from up here" I say

"You sure can, I can even see the glade from here" Newt jokes and I roll my eyes.

We then stay quiet for a minute, just soaking it all in. He then let's go and stands sits on the ground next to me and I do the same.

"So, you really did hate what Wicked was doing" he says not looking at me.

"I wouldn't find it hard to believe" I reply

"If you had agreed with them, we wouldn't have been..."

"Can't imagine that. I wouldn't live"

"I'm being serious. I'm actually glad you kinda went against them and they gave you that 'punishment'"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you made it better for all of us, and who cares about who we were in the past, they no longer matter"

"You're always looking forward"

"Because what's there to look back to? Even if we hated something, we can't change it. There's no point"

Why was Newt so smart? He always knew the right things to say. He was very wise and I loved him for it. I then kiss him on the cheek.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I ask him as he looks at me

"As a matter of fact, no, you never have" he says and we inch our faces closer to each other.

"I love you more than anything in the world. I would do anything to protect you and if anyone ever hurt you, I would never forgive myself. Nothing could replace you" I say and then he pulls me into a passionate kiss. This one had a lot of meaning in it. And things got deep quickly. He pushes me onto the ground and lays on top of me as we continued to kiss. Our tongues connecting with each other and our hands exploring wherever we felt like. I then feel him starting to take my shirt off and I let him and he throws it to the side. I then pull his off and throw it to the side. He then starts kissing me along my collar bone and I moan. I just let Newt take control. He knew what he was doing and I was liking it a lot. He was putting me on. Shivers run up my spine at his touch. I then put my hands in his pants and feel him down there. He moans in enjoyment. I then decide to take control and I sit up and he wraps his legs around my waist and I pull him into me so there was no gap between us. I kiss him along his jaw line which seemed to get him every time. I then slowly make my way back to his lips and kiss his softly and get deeper the more I kiss him. I then bite his lip but it doesn't bother him and he just keeps kissing me. He then stops for a minute and our foreheads touch as we look into each other's eyes.

"Do you wanna...?" He asks and I get the message

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I ask, understanding what he meant.

"I love you, I wouldn't mention it if I wasn't sure"

"If you're ready..."

"Yeah"

"Ok" I say and I push him into the ground and I got on top of him. We were definitely taking another step in our relationship. As we kiss I pull his pants off of him and he does the same to me. We continued kissing and then when we knew we were ready, we had our fun.

Newt's POV:

I lie on my back in the ground next to Thomas, exhausted but happy. We'd taken our relationship to the next level, and I don't regret it. I turn my head and face Thomas who smiles at me.

"So that was eventful" he says and I laugh a little

"You can say that, but amazing at the same time" I reply

"We should probably head back and start thinking up excuses as to why we were gone for so long"

"Yeah, maybe you're right"

"If we tell the others, we won't hear the end of it"

"True" I say and start getting dressed and he does the same.

When we're done and we're about to walk back down the mountain Thomas speaks up again.

"One more thing, let's try to not look as scruffy or exhausted so you better fix up your hair" he says to and I shake my head at him.

"You're the one who messed it up" I laugh as I run my hand through my hair and flick my fringe out of my face. "Better?"

"Yep"

"Now wipe the sweat off your face" I say and he rolls his eyes and wipes his face.

"Now we're good" he says and we walk back down the mountain, hand in hand.

Newt's POV:

"Where were you two love birds at?" Minho asked as we sit next to him.

"We were just at the lookout, the view is amazing from up there" Thomas says

"Depending on what view you mean"

"Minho!"

"I'm sure you two were doing more than just looking at the view, I'm not that stupid"

"Shut up Min"

"No matter what we do, you're just too smart and figure it out don't you Minho" I say rolling my eyes

"Yeah, you two having your own private time fun"

"I swear, one day you're gonna wonder why I gave you back to Wicked" Thomas jokes

"Don't go getting offensive now"

"Well you better shut your mouth before you lose it"

I laugh at Thomas' reactions to Minho's discovery and I grab his hand.

"Besides, you two were gone for like an hour"

"What?" I ask snapping to seriousness

"Yeah, that made it even easier to guess"

"Brilliant"

"What have the two of them done now?" Frypan asks laughing as he joins us.

"You'll never guess what, they've taken the next step if you know what I mean"

I now glare at Minho.

"Righto, you're dead and you better start running" Thomas says as he stands up.

"Oh shit he wasn't kidding! Newt control, your boyfriend!" Minho yells and as he runs away with Thomas on his heels and myself and Frypan laugh.

"I'm enjoying this, keep on going until you catch him Tommy" I say

"No please!" Minho begs

"I warned you Minho!" Thomas says

"Agh!" Minho yells and they run into the distance and I fall onto the ground laughing. I then sit up and see Frypan doing the same.

"So, you and Thomas huh?"

"Trying to keep that on the down low but, that's impossible when sassy pants is always detecting something"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, I will not tell a soul"

"At least we have you"

"Yeah, so, how was it?"

"Fry..."

He then laughs "did you at least enjoy it?"

I then think for a moment and try and hold in a smile and he hits me on the arm and we both laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it was, no, I know it was"

Minho then comes back looking puffed and collapses on the ground.

"Thomas finally get ya?" Frypan asks

"Teresa stopped him thank god" Minho says

"Damn it!" I say and we all laugh until an explosion catches us off guard and we turn our attention to a blazing tent and we start running as more explosions go off and I see a familiar berg landing in the distance. Wicked had found us.


	20. Chapter 20

Newt's POV:

Panic fills me as explosions go off in every direction and bullets or grenades are fired from guns. Wicked was creating war yet again, now against the Right Arm. I wanted to know where Thomas was. Was he hurt? Was he dead? I bloody hoped not.

"Newt! Newt come on! Snap out of it!" Frypan yells at me and I shake my head and look at him.

"We need to find Thomas!" I shout over the explosions.

"We can't, he'll be ok, the safest thing for us to do is find Vince, Thomas will do the same. He's smart"

"Ok" I say, although my worry and panic doesn't subside as we run to find Vince whose standing on the back of a ute.

"How are you three at shooting?" He questions

"Ain't had any practice" Minho says "Thomas is the only one whose held a gun"

"Well here's ya chance" he says as I get passed a rifle and take my aim at a guard. Holding the rifle felt right, it felt familiar in a way. I then hit the guy in the head.

"Nice head shot Newt" Fry says to me and I nod and then take aim again.

After shooting a few more guards, I see something fly in our direction and land in the ute. I look behind me and see that it's a grenade.

"Get down!" Vince yells and then I feel and electric feeling run through my body and we all fall to the ground in pain. I could tell now that, we had lost. Guards then started approaching us. I couldn't move. I couldn't run. I couldn't yell. I was paralysed. When the pain died down, one of guards yanked me to my feet and pushed me towards where they had the other teens and made me kneel. Minho and Frypan were put either side of me. I look around. Thomas wasn't in sight. That could be a good thing and a bad thing.

"Minho, Thomas isn't here" I say to him

"Hopefully he got away and they haven't shot him or anything"

"Yeah"

We remain quiet as the guards continue rounding us up and Janson paces back and forward as Ava stands and watches it all. Thomas was right. She wasn't dead.

"Where's Thomas?" Janson questions and the guards turn to him and shrug.

Then I hear him. For once, I wished I hadn't.

"I'm here"

We all turn behind us and see Thomas standing with his hands up.

"No" I whisper. Why was he still here? Why didn't he run?

One of the guards then brings him over to Janson.

"Good to see you again" Janson says and then punches Thomas in the gut and I go to get up but I'm kept down by Minho holding me back. Thomas then gets put beside Minho. I could tell he was winded.

"You all thought that you could escape us. Well, you've been proved wrong. We will always find you and we have one person to thank for that" Janson says and Teresa steps forward and our expression changes. Teresa, our friend, had betrayed us.

"Surprising isn't it what friends can do" Janson says looking at us and Teresa gives us a sorry look.

"Load them up!" Janson yells and I feel myself get pulled off of the ground and am directed towards the berg when suddenly.

"Let them all go!" Thomas yells who has a hold of a bomb. My heart starts to race.

"Thomas stop, think about what you're doing" Ava says

"Let them all go!"

"Thomas please, they're going to help us and we're helping them save the world. They won't hurt us" Teresa says

"Am I supposed to believe you?"

"It was her only condition"

My head then starts to pound and the stabbing pain returns and I cringe.

"I'm not going to believe your lies"

Anger boils inside me for no apparent reason.

"Thomas please" Teresa begs

My breathing pattern changes into a gruff angry one.

"No, I'm ending this now"

I feel a powerful strength hit me and I elbow the guard that was holding me in the gut and grab his gun and fire at Janson and run. I then take down another guard. I couldn't control myself. What was happening to me?

Thomas' POV:

I was about to press the button when Newt starts going mental and shooting and taking down guards. We all freeze for a minute in shock but then I throw the bomb at one of Wicked's aircraft and it explodes, sending people flying. The war then starts up again. I look towards Newt and I see him kill someone with his own hands. He pins them on the ground and snaps they're neck. This wasn't Newt. The Newt I knew anyway. I then feel myself get hit in the head and I fall to the ground and Janson starts attacking me. I try to fight back but he was strong and he had the upper hand. He then pins me down with his foot and points the gun.

"Goodbye Thomas"

 **One more chapter to go guys.**


	21. Chapter 21

Newt's POV:

I finally come to my senses and look around and see people fighting again. I look at my hands and there's blood on them and I see myself holding a gun. What had I done? What was happening to me? I started to panic. I knew this couldn't be normal. I get pulled out of my panic when I see Janson pointing a gun at Thomas and was going to shoot him. I run over and tackle Janson to the ground who fires and the bullet flies somewhere else. I see Thomas bolt up and watch as I take on Janson. He knows my weakness though and so he punches me hard on my broken ankle and I yell and let go of him and earn a punch to head which knocks my vision around and I earn another one. My vision starts to blacken around the edges. A gunshot goes off and Janson yells and hops off of me and grabs at his shoulder. My head hurt too much to get up. I see Brenda giving Thomas a thumbs up in the distance as he runs over and puts my head in his lap.

"Let's get you out of here" he says and pulls me to my feet and we start to run to the higher land where Jorge and Frypan were and where Brenda was heading.

"Keep going you two!" Minho yells at us as he covers us with gun fire.

"Minho!" I hear Thomas yell and I look back in his direction and see that he's been taken down and was being dragged away by Wicked. Thomas went to run after him but Jorge held him back. The rest of Wicked then pile into the berg and the door closes as it flies into the sky.

Thomas' POV:

Jorge holds me back from running after Minho who was now taken by Wicked. Something then catches my eye which makes me worry. Newt falls to the ground and doesn't get up.

"Newt!" I yell and run to his side and put his head in my lap. He was unconscious. I push the hair out of his face. I was really worried,especially after what happened tonight. He went wild during the fight and now he'd passed out.

"Let's get him to the med tent" Vince says and I pick Newt up and carry him to the med tent which was one of the last few tents remaining and I put him on a bed. He was now breaking out in a sweat and his veins were bulging from his wrists and neck and his breathing was angry like. I was really worried. Vince then wets a cloth and puts it on Newt's forehead.

"What could be wrong with him?" I ask

"I don't know, but he's very sick that's for sure. You say he's been getting headaches?" Vince asks

"Yeah, quite a few"

"Let's just hope it's not the worst case scenario. We'll have to hope like hell but right now, we need to think of what we're going to do"

"Well if I'm not the only one, I'm not letting Wicked get away with what they did. I'm going after them"

"Thomas, that's suicide"

"It may be, but, if we stop them now, we won't have to always look over our shoulders"

"Ok, I'll inform the rest of the group. You can keep an eye on Newt but make sure you get some sleep. We'll pack everything up tomorrow and hopefully head out then"

I nod and Vince claps me on the shoulder before leaving.

So it was settled, we'd fight Wicked, but that didn't matter to me as much as finding out what was causing Newt so much pain and problems. I just hoped he was ok. I then kiss him on the lips before leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes and falling asleep, remembering what happened today.

 **And that is the end of the first book in the series. Look out for the sequel 'I'd Take A Bullet For You' which will out right after this chapter. Thank nyou for all the support on my first book on here, keep it up and I hope I don't let you down with the next one. Good night my lovely people!**


End file.
